Listen to your Heart
by TanInu
Summary: NaruSaku One-Song... ¿Una imagen basta más que mil palabras? ¿Y qué pasa cuando esta podría arruinar tu matrimonio? ¿Sería capaz de perdonar al ser que más amas? ¿El amor puede más que el odio? Sólo puedes confiar en alguien para decidir, tu corazón...


**Bueno, como verán ando de ociosa escribiendo y se me ocurri****ó esta historia. Es un Universo Alterno. (NaruxSaku) Algo triste, verdaderamente. La canción posiblemente muchos la habrán escuchado. Espero que les agrade a pesar de estar hecho bajo presión, por que debería de estar estudiando para mi examen final de Química, pero, no me pudo resistir. Cuando la inspiración llega, no hay que dejarla pasar. Bueno, eso es todo, ¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias para entretener a los lectores y a esta ociosa escritora. Si fuera mía, Naruto-Kun no estaría precisamente de misión...

* * *

**Listen to your heart**

**(One-Song)**

_**¿Una imagen basta más que mil palabras? **__**¿Y qué pasa cuando esta podría arruinar tu matrimonio? ¿Sería capaz de perdonar al ser que más amas? ¿El amor puede más que el odio? Sólo puedes confiar en alguien para decidir, tu corazón. Escúchalo, es más sabio que cualquiera…**_

**P**odía sentir las gotas de lluvia humedeciendo su ropa, más no le dio ningún tipo de importancia. Su mirada esmeralda relucía tristemente ante tanta gris del clima. Vestía un pantalón café claro, una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos y sobre esta traía un abrigo de piel igualmente café. Su melena rosada estaba suelta, con un broche torpemente sujeto a un lado y su maquillaje se había corrido o desaparecido de su pálida tez. No escuchaba nada, a excepción de las gotas que golpeaban continuamente la acera por la que caminaba. Un día perfecto para esos sentimientos que le surcaban el alma. Le dolía el pecho, su cabeza parecía estalla y sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas antes derramadas. No sabía a donde ir, se sentía destrozada por dentro. Apenas y levantó su mirar para cruzar una de las antas calles que la ciudad poseía. Al frente pudo distinguir los verdes árboles del parque central y no dudo en entrar, para cubrirse de la lluvia y a la vez, pensar en el acontecimiento recién sucedido. Escuchaba el chapoteo que producían sus botas al golpear contra los charcos formados, sentía como sus pies se medio humedecían. Un gran árbol se vislumbró ante ella y caminó hacia este, cubriéndose un poco de la lluvia que ya más parecía tormenta. Se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo y sacudió su cabello con las manos. Se recargó en el grueso tronco y miró a la nada, sólo siguiendo las gotas al caer. Fue inevitable que los recuerdos azotaran su mente…

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea**__**h.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**_

_Acababa de salir de la oficina y no podía tener una sonrisa más grande. Era su cumpleaños y además de eso, era su aniversario. __Se había arreglado lo mejor posible para darle una grata sorpresa a ese hombre que desde adolescentes le había robado el corazón. De hecho, su relación era muy peculiar. En el pasado, ella lo odiaba, él la amaba. Ella quería a otro que a final de cuentas sólo jugó con ellas y luego la dejó y fue ahí cuando ese que tanto detestó vino a ella, convirtiéndose en algo más que su amigo y confidente. Pasaron los meses y años y su corazón fue desechado ese amargo recuerdo de su adolescencia, reemplazándolo por su ahora presente amado. Cruzó la calle, dirigiéndose a la tienda donde días antes había apartado el regalo perfecto para el año de casados que ese día cumplían._

_-Buenas tardes—decía mirando a la mujer que atendía desde el mostrador._

_-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo servir?—preguntaba con una sonrisa._

_-Vengo a recoger un__os relicarios—decía sacando la nota—Están a nombre de Sakura Haruno—agregó sonriendo y la mujer asintió mientras se agachaba a buscar el pedido._

_-Aquí está—dijo mostrándole una cajita negra, para abrirla y mostrar unos bellos relicarios de oro blanco con unos detalles dorados--¿Desea que lo envuelva?—preguntó._

_-No, así están bien—respondió ella tomándolos—Gracias._

_-Gracias a usted—dijo la mujer sonriente—Vuelva pronto—añadió al verla salir ya con su preciado regalo guardado en su bolso. Ya era tarde, miraba continuamente su reloj, sabiendo que posiblemente el chico aún se encontraría en su oficina o estaría por salir de su trabajo. Habían quedado de verse para cenar, pero, quería darle una sorpresa. Las grandes puertas automáticas se abrieron y saludó con una sonrisa a la secretaria que se encontraba a la entrada._

_-Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno—decía al verla ir hacia los elevadores._

_-Buenas tardes, Ten Ten—respondió girándose para saludarla. Esperó unos segundos a que el elevador abriera y pudiera ingresar. Presionó el botón 8 y las puertas se cerraron. ¡Qué sorpresa se llevaría! No sólo por el regalo, sino por otra cosa que tenía que decirle…_

_Escuchó el timbre que hacía el elevador al detenerse y salió. Caminó por el amplio pasillo, desviando la mirada levemente hacia los ventanales que adornaban todo el camino Se detuvo en la puerta y se preparaba para tocar, cuando un sonido fuera de lo normal se escuchó desde el otro lado._

_-Hinata…--escuchó la voz de su marido—No, espera, detente—decía nuevamente, al parecer jadeante. Sus ojos se abrieron y sin ningún reparo abrió la puerta con violencia, encontrándose a su rubio esposo, sentado en su silla y aquella mujer sobre su escritorio, en una pose muy sugestiva. El hombre tenía la camisa desabotonada de arriba, su saco medio salido y la mujer lo sujetaba de la corbata. Dejó ir sus brazos a sus lados y su bolsa lentamente se deslizó desde su hombro hasta caer secamente al piso._

_-Sakura…--murmuró él separándose rápidamente de la mujer. Prácticamente la empujó y casi tiró del escritorio-No, no es lo crees—decía acercándose._

_-¡No te me acerques!—exclamó cerrando los ojos y temblando de pies a cabeza. Las lágrimas ya se habían acumulado en sus ojos y ella hacía lo posible por retenerlas, sin mucho resultado. Se escaparon para correr raudas por sus mejillas--¡Aléjate de mí!—gritó mientras retrocedía, encarándolo al fin._

_**Listen to your heart  
When he**__**'s calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.**_

_-Sakura, por favor, escúchame…--pedía intentando acercarse, m__ás ella retrocedía negando con la cabeza y con los ojos llameando de rabia._

_-¡Qué tengo que escucharte, eh!—gritó furiosa--¡Con lo que acabo de ver me basta y sobra!--._

_-No, espera, yo no…--intentaba excusarse. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle a su mujer esto? Él jamás le sería infiel a su querida pelirosa. Esa muchacha que aún permanecía en la oficina había entrado dos minutos antes que ella, se había subido al escritorio y lo jaló de la corbata. ¡Intentó detenerla! ¡Lo jura! Pero al parecer la imagen que presenció su esposa podía bastar para arruinar ese día tan especial…_

_-Jamás creí esto de ti—decía ella dolida--¡Eres un maldito hijo de-!--._

_-Sakura, por favor, sabes que yo no sería capaz, ella…--explicaba interrumpiéndola mientras miraba a la otra mujer que se encontraba alejada de la pareja—Llegó, e intenté detenerla, lo juro pero tú entraste y…--._

_-¡No sigas con tus mentiras!—exclamó apretando los puños. Sintió como el la tomaba del brazo y automáticamente respondió, cacheteándolo--¡No me toques!--._

_-Sakura…_

_Los ojos jade de la mujer mostraban mil y un sentimientos. Odio, desprecio, dolor, culpabilidad, venganza… Su mirar se giró hacia la otra y caminó hacia ella. El rubio la siguió con la mirada, temeroso y dolido por todo esto. Ella se detuvo a un metro de la morena y tembló._

_-Maldita…--murmuró apretando la mandíbula--¡Perra!—agregó soltándole una cachetada a lo que la mujer simplemente hizo un gesto y se llevó una mano a la zona herida._

_-Nena—decía él acercándose—Pequeña…--añadía con la mirada triste, arrepentida. Sus ojos azules lentamente se opacaban ante tanto dolor._

_-¡No me digas__ así!—le gritó volteándose para verlo—No quiero que me llames, ni me busques, esto se terminó—sentenció saliendo de allí, olvidándose completamente de su bolso que permanecía inerte en el suelo._

_-¿Cómo…?—preguntó él, aterrado._

_-¡Quiero el divorcio!—gritó llorando, cerrando la puerta tras ella. _

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea**__**h.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

Un lastimero sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras su fleco ocultaba sus ojos que seguía derramando lágrimas. Todos sus sueños, anhelos, deseos e ilusiones se esfumaron con una simple escena. ¿Por pudo ser capaz? El día de su boda, él le juró amor eterno. Le dijo que por sobre todas las cosas, ella sería su mayor tesoro. Que ni la muerte los separaría. ¡Y para qué, si al año de casados la engañaría con otra! Se deslizó por el tronco hasta caer sentada y salpicarse de agua y lodo. No le importó, siguió llorando, rota de dolor y de amor mal correspondido. De nueva cuenta, habían jugado con ella. Y esta vez, había dolido el doble…

Golpeó el piso, furiosa. Gritó a todo pulmón, intentando así sacar todo esa pena y dolor que albergaban ahora en su ya maltrecho corazón. Un rayo cruzó el cielo, opacando sus gritos y sollozos y dejándola ahí, simplemente llorando el silencio. No escuchó nunca esos pasos presurosos que rompían el ambiente creado por las gotas de lluvia. Su miraba baja no le permitió distinguir la alta silueta que poco a poco se acercaba a ella hasta que escuchó la agitada respiración a menos de un metro de su figura. Lentamente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquel hombre que horas antes le había roto y pisoteado el corazón. Frunció el ceño y tensó su mandíbula, más sus lágrimas no pudieron dejar de ser derramadas por sus orbes verdes.

-Sakura, escúchame—rogó él jadeante. Venía igual a como lo dejó en la oficina. La camisa blanca totalmente humedecida y pegada a su pecho junto con la corbata negra. El pantalón negro igualmente empapado, zapatos negros, posiblemente llenos de agua y sus cabellos dorados que se pegaban a su rostro, escurriendo continuamente gotas de agua.

-No—respondió ella intentando ponerse en pie para escapar de él.

-Por favor—suplicó mientras la tomaba de la mano, evitando que se fuera de su lado. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que lo golpeara, bien merecido se lo tenía. Lo único que deseaba era el perdón de su amada—Mi niña, mírame…

_**Listen to your heart  
When he**__**'s calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.**_

-Déjame—decía ella totalmente paralizada.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, tienes que escucharme—pedía jalándola hacia él para así abrazarla. La sintió forcejear entre sus brazos, intentando escapar de su abrazo—No quise, ella llegó y me sujetó, sabes que yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte—explicaba tomándola por la cintura, con el pulso temblándole.

-Mentiroso…--susurró ella derramando lágrimas.

-Sakura, te lo ruego, créeme…--murmuraba con la voz entrecortada. Ella sintió como todo el cuerpo masculino temblaba y sentía su pecho cortarse continuamente ante los leves sollozos que lo azotaban. Levantó la mirada, y vio ese par de ojos azules que le cautivaron, opacos, sin vida, llenos de lágrimas que continuamente caían por sus morenas mejillas.

-Naruto—fue todo lo que dijo al verlo. ¿Acaso estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Debía de perdonarlo?

-Perdóname, sé que nunca debí dejar que sucediera, ni siquiera que se acercara—gemía entrecortadamente—Lo siento, sé que te hice daño y también que hay infinidades de posibilidades de que tú nunca me perdones y que…--se detuvo para verla levemente—Nuestro matrimonio termine--.

Algo hizo "click" en la mente de la mujer. Tragó saliva ante todo lo que él acababa de decir y sintió su corazón latir incontrolablemente dentro de su pecho. Apretó al blanca camisa hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos y se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento la sangre se vertería en su boca. ¿Qué hacer? ¡Maldita sea, qué debía de hacer!

-Te amo—agregó él haciendo una media sonrisa—Es una excusa muy vaga para pedir tu perdón o comprensión, pero es la verdad—añadía melancólicamente—Y sin saber como terminará todo esto, quiero que sepas que te amo y que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, jamás dejaré de hacerlo—explicaba sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos—Perdón por no haber sido el esposo que tú merecías, Sakura-chan…--murmuró finalizando, usando ese antiguo apodo de la infancia.

Todo dentro de ella se derrumbó ante esas palabras…

_**And there are voices  
That want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
But you **__**can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind.**_

-Naruto…--gimió mientras apretaba sus puños sobre la tela de su camisa—Yo, no puedo perdonarte…--sollozaba totalmente turbada internamente. Sintió como el se tensaba momentáneamente antes de temblar levemente—Pero por más que intento odiarte—añadía entreabriendo sus ojos—No lo consigo—seguía mientras derramaba más lágrimas—Te amo más de lo que te odio—finalizó sollozando.

Y la tormenta siguió sobre ellos. Entre tanto dolor, sus miradas se cruzaron. La esmeralda contra el zafiro. Ambos triste, opacos, sin vida. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Acaso su primer aniversario sería su despedida definitiva? Ahora todo dependía de ella. Sólo tenía dos opciones. Cada una cambiaría totalmente su vida. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarlo o dejarlo ir? Se mordió por dentro de la boca e hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Ella sería el verdugo de su relación? Todos los bellos momentos, los gratos recuerdos, su hermosa vida creada a su lado. ¿Acaso se iría a la basura? Sintió el apresurado latir de su corazón y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho, mientras que se separaba de la alta figura, quien no hizo ningún intento por retenerla a su lado. Se quedó quieto, mirándola a lo ojos, esperando alguna respuesta. Una señal…

_**Listen to your heart  
When he**__**'s calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.**_

-¿Sakura?—preguntó él tristemente.

-Yo, no sé qué hacer—respondió esquivando su azulada mirada—Necesito tiempo—agregó tragando un poca de saliva y sin despegar sus ojos del húmedo piso. Escuchó como él suspiraba y daba unos pasos hacia ella.

-Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario—respondió cuando estuvo a su lado—Adiós, mi vida—finalizó mientras salía del cobijo del árbol para sentir nuevamente las gotas mojar su ropa. Ella se quedó allí, sin hacer nada. Lo escuchaba alejarse lentamente, perderse entre tantos sonidos y sonidos. Su corazón latía aún más violento que antes y a gritos le indicara que no lo dejara ir, pero ella necia negaba una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Qué era más fuerte? ¿El amor o el odio? Apretó los puños mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la silueta que se perdía en la lluvia.

_**Listen to your heart**_

Lo estaba alejando de su lado. Otra vez estaría sola…

_**Listen to your heart**_

Perdería al ser que más amaba en este mundo. Aquel que cuido de ella cuando se encontraba destrozada por el rechazo de Sasuke. Su paño de lágrimas y mejor amigo.

_**Listen to your heart**_

Su esposo y amante. El ser que juró protegerla de por vida. El hombre que le hizo sentir viva; le hizo sentirse como una mujer plena y amada.

_**Listen to your heart**_

El padre del hijo que esperaba. La criatura que lentamente se formaba en su interior gracias a la unión de ambos. El fruto de ese amor tan grande que entre ellos existía.

_**Listen to your heart**_

Las piernas le flaquearon, sintió como el pecho se oprimía ante el dolor y sus ojos ya rojos siguieron derramando lágrimas. Y sin vacilar, tomó aire y con toda la desesperación y angustia que reinaba ahora dentro de su interior, gritó su nombre mientras salía corriendo hacia su encuentro. No sabía si lo alcanzaría, tampoco si él la había escuchado. Lo único que deseaba era llegar, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle nuevamente cuanto lo amaba.

A lo lejos lo vio detenerse y girarse para verla y ya no hubo más duda. Él era el hombre con quien quería seguir compartiendo su vida. Corrió el último tramo que los separaba y se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo había perdonado, jamás debió de dudar de él y su amor que tanto le profesaba. Fue una tonta. Lloró contra su pecho mientras el silencio les inundaba. No habían palabras para decirse, simplemente los actos hablaban por ellos y los corazones latían uno continuo al otro, felices de saber que de nueva cuenta estaban junto a la persona amada. Y que ambos, había sabido entender las señales desde un principio.

Su relación no sólo les enseñó a comprenderse, apreciarse y quererse. Sino que también, les enseñó a escuchar al más sabio de los consejeros. El corazón…

* * *

**-O-W-A-R-I-**

* * *

**No, pues si que estaba deprimida, pero a final de cuentas terminó bien, ¿no?. Jejeje, no estuvo tan larga como creí que sería, pero al menos cumple mis expectativas. Espero que les haya gustado. Aviso que no hay continuación, por que luego se me van juntando con todo lo que ya he planeado en mi alocada cabeza. Para los que leen mis historias, nos veremos pronto y estén pendientes, que próximamente me verán mucho en el foro con nuevas ideas. Demasiadas de hecho. Gracias por haberse pasado por aquí y darle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia.**

**Atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))**

* * *

**Iniciada: 07 de Junio del 2008**

**Terminada: 08 de Junio del 2008**

* * *


End file.
